La noche antes de la boda
by lore-eonni
Summary: Se acuerdan que antes de la boda Ha Ni vuelve al cuarto y encuentra a sus amigas dormidas ocupando toda la cama? bueno... mi mente me dice q paso la noche con seung jo...


Oh Ha Ni sale del baño y se acerca a su habitación, donde ve dormidas a sus mejores amigas que ocupan toda la cama, lanza un largo suspiro y sonríe, pensando que es ella quién está por casarse y la que mas descansada debería estar a la mañana siguiente, cosa que no será muy posible sino tiene lugar donde dormir. Sale de la habitación y baja por las escaleras para tomar un vaso de agua, y poder dormir en la sala, donde se encuentra con su pensativo padre; entablan una conversación sobre el pasado el presente y lo que les depara el futuro, practican un poco la entrada a la iglesia para el día de mañana, y al final es su padre quien se despide y se dirige a si habitación*.

Ha Ni espera hasta que su padre desaparezca de escena para dirigirse al sofá de la casa, por ahora es su mejor opción. Ya se encontraba en una posición medianamente cómoda, cuando siente unos pasos por las escaleras, es evidente que alguien baja, y aunque tiene la fuerte intención de esconderse, se da cuenta que es demasiado tarde cuando las luces de la sala son encendidas, entrecierra los ojos para evitar que la luz lastime sus ojos, y es que a pesar de que es una chica miedosa a la oscuridad, pronto sería la esposa del gran Baek Seung Jo, y conociendolo como lo conocía, sabía que debía acostumbrarse a la ausencia de luz por las noches. Y es precisamente Baek Seung Jo quien la encuentra, acostada en ese sofá.

¿qué haces aquí?.- pregunta el genio con asombro.- ¿no deberías estar ya durmiendo? Se supone que para mañana debes estar lo mas descansada posible.- comenta mientras se acerca a su posición y se sienta al lado suyo, ya que de la impresión de su llegada la chica se sienta sobresaltada.

Ehh... sí.- responde ya un poco repuesta.- lo que sucede es que mis amigas se durmieron en mi cama, y ya no tengo donde dormir... así que vine a pasar la noche en la sala

¡Pero no debes hacer eso!.- exclama con asombro su prometido.- aquí no vas a dormir bien y mañana parecerás un mapache por tus ojeras, y no me quiero casar con un mapache.- termina con una expresión malévola en su rostro.

Pero... Baek Seung Jo ¿donde puedo dormir? No es como si fuese a despertar a mis amigas, además... cuando nos casemos muchas veces me verás como un mapache ¿no?.- termina de hablar la chica contenta por un lado por poder responder ante una provocación de su prometido, pero por el otro bastante temerosa de que él fuese cumplir su palabra.

Tienes razón.- responde pensativo Seung Jo.- pero, la diferencia es que si mañana te veo como mapache, aún me puedo arrepentir de casarme contigo, en cambio si eso pasa después de la boda, ya no hay vuelta de hoja.- responde con petulancia el chico.

Ha ni hace una cara de infinita tristeza, lo que hace que el corazón de su prometido de un salto de incomodidad, haciendolo sentir un poco culpable.

No te preocupes Seung Jo, iré a despertar a mis amigas para que me hagan espacio.

¡espera!.- le pide su chico mientras la ve subir las escaleras.- mira la hora, ¿no te parece de mala educación molestar el sueño de alguien a estas horas? Será mejor que duermas conmigo.- termina el muchacho con un poco de ansiedad y temor escondido en su voz.

Pero... ¡no podemos! En tu habitación también duerme Eun Jo, ¿recuerdas?.- le responde ella, la verdad es que Seung Jo quería dormir con ella desde hace un tiempo, mas precisamente desde una noche donde por azares del destino terminaron durmiendo juntos en el apartamento de él.

No pienses en mi hermano, por ser el día anterior a nuestra boda, dijo que me dejaría el cuarto para mí solo... Dijo que ya después no tendría tiempo para la soledad.**

Ha Ni pensó seriamente las palabras, por un lado no quería casarse al día siguiente con unas ojeras de mapache, ni darle ideas a su prometido de dejarla plantada en el altar por lo mismo, sumandole a ésto que en unas horas se iban a casar, igual dormirían juntos mas adelante ¿no?, pero lo que servía de contra para esta situación era lo que dirían en la casa si se enteraban que había dormido en la misma cama con su prometido antes de la boda... sin un aguacero en las calles que sirvieran de coartada.

de acuerdo, vamos a dormir, igual puedo usar la cama de tu hermano para dormir.- repuso la chica subiendo las escaleras, se acababa de acordar que si su pequeño cuñado dormiría esta noche con sus padres, la cama estaría desocupada.

Espera Ha Ni, primero ve al baño para que en la madrugada no te toque levantarme, y de paso me despiertes a mi.- le espeta el chico a su prometida en un apuro, y es que el no había pensado en lo de la otra cama.

Así que mientras Ha ni entraba al baño, Seung Jo corría a su habitación y quitaba de un solo movimiento la cama sobrante, en ese momento entra Ha ni y lo ve acalorado intentando hacer algo a la cama, en cuanto la ve acercarse, el le dice que intentaba abrirla pero que parece que se había dañado, por lo que parece que ella tendría que dormir en la misma cama con él.

Ella da un suspiro largo y se acerca a la cama de su prometido, se acuesta en el lado izquierdo de ésta y le da la espalda a donde el debe acostarse. Seung Jo estaba asombrado por lo recién ocurrido, pensó que le tomaría mas tiempo convencerla de dormir juntos. Se acerca a su cama, expresamente al lado izquierdo, y observa a su chica silenciosamente, deja salir un suspiro y se acuesta al otro lado de la cama, dándole vista a la espada de Ha Ni, se acerca con cuidado y pasa un brazo sobre la cintura de ella, ella con delicadeza se voltea y le ve la cara por lo que parecen largos minutos, mientras se acerca a él con cuidado y posa su cabeza en el pecho de él.

siempre he querido dormir así contigo.- comenta la chica en un susurro.

Desde ahora dormiremos así.- sonríe y la abraza con mas fuerza juntando sus cuerpos, mientas con gentileza toma el mentón de la chica y lo acerca hacia si mismo, dandole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Buenas noches Seung Jo.- se despide ella un poco sonrojada por lo anterior.

Buenas noches Ha Ni.- responde el chico aún con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro.

~~~FIN~~~

Aclaraciones:

*bueno... realmente no recuerdo quien se va primero, es más, ni siquiera se si se van... pero para fines de la historia, así ocurrió.

** sabemos que eun jo si duerme con su hermano... pero de nuevo para fines de la historia era necesario sacarlo de la habitación...

Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
